The purpose of the Primary Care Research Methods and Statistics Conference is to increase research capacity in primary care research by 1) helping novice researchers develop basic research skills; and 2) helping experienced researchers expand their repertoire of research methodologies. The Primary Care Research Methods and Statistics Conference is a multidisciplinary conference which addresses the particular needs of primary care researchers. While other meetings allow presentation of original research, this unique conference focuses on research methodology. The Primary Care Research Methods and Statistics Conference has been presented annually for 12 years, involving more than 1,300 participants from over 30 disciplines. The conference is endorsed by the Society of General Internal Medicine, the Ambulatory Pediatric Association, the Society of Teachers of Family Medicine, and the North American Primary Care Research Group. The conference includes two nationally-recognized plenary speakers, two panel discussions, and two pre-conference workshops. The Primary Care Research Methods and Statistics Conference has been successful in highlighting new and innovative methodologies through the years. One such innovation has been the Methodologic Think Tank, wherein experienced methodologists gather to work through the design of a seemingly unsolvable research problem confronting an experienced-level researcher. This proposal plans to develop two further innovations, the "Dissection of Innovative Studies" and an annual meeting of regional practice-based research network directors. The Primary Care Research Methods and Statistics Conference has a proven track record of success in fostering the research careers of conference participants and serving as a venue for new and innovative methodologies. This proposal seeks continued support for the conference, 1999-2003.